The UW/FHCRC Program of Excellence in Gene Therapy. The goal of this competing application for a Program of Excellence in Gene Therapy is to combine the resources of two institutions, the University of Washington (UW) and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), to advance gene therapy in two areas of interest to NHLBI - stem cell gene therapy of hematological disorders and gene therapy of cystic fibrosis. The program puts together an outstanding group of gene therapy investigators and utilizes several resources of the two Institutions. The PEGT is composed of four clinical and projects, and three core units. Project by Miller focuses on the development of new gene therapy approaches for cystic fibrosis. The objective of Project by Stamatoyannopoulos is to develop gene therapy for beta thalassemia major. Project by Riddel proposes clinical studies on suicide gene-based induction of apoptosis through oligimerization of the human Fas protein. Project by Kiem is developing gene therapy for patients with Fanconi anemia. Core 9001 is the clinical core. Core 9002 is a National Core for hemopoietic cell procurement and processing. There is also the administration core of the PEGT.